Réactions
by Gwinnyth
Summary: TRAD ¤ Lydia s'est enfuie avec Wickham, et Darcy, en visite chez Elizabeth, apprend la nouvelle. Que se passerait il s'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions ?
1. News

**.oO°Oo. **

**Chapitre un : **

**News **

**.oO°Oo. **

_« Oh, mais où, où est donc mon oncle ?» cria Elizabeth, bondissant de son siège à la fin de la lecture de sa lettre, empressée de partir immédiatement, sans perdre un de ces instants si précieux… Cependant, alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, celle-ci fut ouverte par une servante, et Mr. Darcy apparut. Son visage blême et ses manières impétueuses l'intriguèrent, et avant qu'il puisse reprendre assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour parler, elle s'exclama précipitamment, n'ayant rien d'autre à l'esprit que la situation de Lydia:_

_«_ _J'implore votre pardon, mais je dois partir. Il me faut retrouver Mr. et Mme Gardiner, pour une affaire qui ne peut être remise à plus tard; je n'ai pas un instant à perdre !_

_- Bon Dieu, que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama-t-il. » _

« Tout d'abord, vous devez vous asseoir. Vous n'êtes pas capable de sortir, laissez un autre trouver votre oncle. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Mr. Darcy prit doucement le bras d'Elizabeth et entreprit de la mener à une chaise. Aussitôt elle résista ; mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et qu'elle fut prise de vertiges, Elizabeth devint docile. Satisfait qu'elle ne fasse rien d'imprudent comme s'enfuir, le gentleman héla une servante et lui ordonna de rechercher Mr. et Mrs. Gardiner et de les ramener à l'auberge. Fermant la porte, Darcy se retourna et amena une autre chaise près d'Elizabeth. Il s'assit et prit avec douceur la main d'Elizabeth dans les siennes.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose, Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Un verre de vin, ou d'eau ? Vous êtes pâle, et semblez près de vous évanouir.

- Non… Non… Merci…murmura-t-elle. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et le cœur de Darcy s'emplit du désir de la prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser ses larmes. Mais au lieu de cela, il tendit la main et serra celle d'Elizabeth dans les siennes.

« Pouvez-vous me révéler ce qui vous afflige tant ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? »

Elizabeth inspira profondément et prit les papiers qui reposaient à côté d'elle. Darcy, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux baignés de larmes de la jeune femme, nota que ces écrits semblaient être des lettres. Sa théorie fut confirmée lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Je viens juste de recevoir quelques mots de ma sœur Jane, m'apprenant que Lydia a… Elle a … »

A cet instant précis, les larmes envahirent son visage. Darcy lui murmura quelques paroles et massa sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de continuer.

« Lydia s'est enfuie avec Wickham. »

La voix d'Elizabeth se brisa, et les mots « enfuie » et « Wickham » furent étouffés par ses pleurs. Elle sanglota silencieusement. Elle se pencha, sa tête contre la table près d'elle, et se lamenta alors que Darcy l'observait, impuissant. Son cœur se serrait de douleur à la vue de la souffrance qu'éprouvait la femme qu'il aimait. Il se tordit les mains et émit quelques bruits qui ne pouvait être interprété, jusqu'à ce que Lizzy se calme un peu. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il lui offrit son mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux, bien qu'il aurait préféré le faire de sa propre main…Mais il ne le pouvait pas encore.

Elizabeth Bennet et Fitzwilliam Darcy restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun digérant les nouvelles qui venaient de leur parvenir. Soudainement, la jeune femme émit un cri exaspéré et bondit hors de son fauteuil, alors que le gentleman la dévisageait, étonné par cet étalage de sentiments. Elle fit les cents pas, maugréant contre elle-même.

« Si seulement j'avais dévoilé qui est Wickham ! s'écria-t-elle. Si seulement j'avais été plus persuasive auprès de mon père ! Si seulement je l'avais mieux surveillée ! Quand je pense que j'aurais pu empêcher cela ! Je ne puis supporter d'y penser ! »

Elle marcha de plus en plus rapidement, et ses gémissements se firent plus nerveux alors qu'elle tordait le pauvre mouchoir entre ses mains. Darcy la regarda, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Elle était assurément angoissée, et son visage pâle lui causait encore plus de contrariétés. Réalisant qu'elle resterait encore longtemps dans cet état de frénésie, il se leva et la saisit par le bras tandis qu'elle tentait de ne pas se laisser faire. L'attirant contre son torse, il murmura doucement à son oreille :

« Elizabeth, ce n'est pas seulement votre faute. Ne vous blâmez pas tant que cela. J'aurais du révéler aux yeux de tous qui était Wickham après avoir découvert ce qu'il a tenté de faire.

- Mais, commença-t-elle.

- Pas de mais, dit fermement Darcy. Regardez-moi, Elizabeth. »

Elle obéit sans un mot, levant les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours baigné de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement tandis qu'elle essayait de réprimer ses émotions. Darcy ne put plus supporter de la voir ainsi souffrante, sa chaleur et son parfum le rendant ivre. Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Elizabeth, surprise, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de la nuque de Darcy alors qu'il resserrait les siens autour d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. Quelques instants passèrent ; tout deux s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre. S'éloignant, Darcy embrassa les paupières d'Elizabeth avec tendresse et effaça toute trace de pleurs sur son visage, grâce à ses baisers.

« Je m'occuperai de Wickham, l'assura-t-il, sa voix légèrement étranglée par l'émotion qu'il tentait de réprimer. »

Un bruit dans l'entrée le fit sursauter, et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il s'éloigna ensuite, et, reprenant son chapeau, marcha à grandes enjambées jusque dehors.

Elizabeth se tint longuement dans la pièce, abasourdie; Elle pressait le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, sur lesquelles elle pouvait encore sentir la pression de la bouche de Darcy. Elle l'entendit saluer avec précipitation sa tante et son oncle avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Se ruant à la fenêtre, elle l'observa monter sur son cheval. Alors qu'il forçait sa monture à se retourner, il s'inclina légèrement dans sa direction, et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de faire galoper son cheval. Mr. et Mrs. Gardiner trouvèrent Elizabeth dans cette même position, observant la rue vide alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Ils ne la questionnèrent pas à propos de son étrange comportement, ni à propos de la lueur brillant dans les yeux de Mr. Darcy. A la place, ils commencèrent simplement à faire leurs valises, empressés de retourner jusqu'à Longbourn.

Sur son cheval, Mr. Darcy tripotait le mouchoir, qu'il avait repris à Elizabeth avant de partir. Il pouvait sentir son odeur sur le bout de tissu. Il était encore chaud, comme si elle le tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il le mit avec tendresse dans la poche intérieure de son veston, pour qu'il se trouve près de son coeur. Sa réaction lui avait donné l'espoir qu'elle ait appris à l'apprécier, et peut-être à l'aimer. Aussitôt que cette déplaisante affaire avec Wickham serait réglée, il lui dévoilerait les secrets de son âme. Sûrement trouverait-il la réponse à laquelle il rêvait depuis tant de temps. Et la femme qu'il vénérait consentirait non pas à n'être que la reine de son coeur, mais aussi celle de sa demeure.

_A suivre..._


	2. Home musings

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre deux : **

**Home musings**

_Merci au Saut de l'Ange, Doddy et Miss Cerise !_

**.oO°Oo. **

Elizabeth Bennett était assise à sa table et s'observait dans le miroir. Les jours de voyage effréné avaient pris leur emprise sur elle, et il était aisé de remarquer sa fatigue. Cependant elle n'était pas capable de dormir, chacune de ses pensées pleines d'inquiétude et de colère pour Lydia, ou… Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait tout à fait nommer. Sévèrement, elle s'examina dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient sombres et légèrement gonflés par les pleurs et le manque de sommeil. Il y avait également une teinte rouge autour de ses yeux qui exagérait leur dilatation. Cela lui donnait un air un peu fou, lorsqu'elle y pensait. Ses yeux n'étaient plus brillants ni étincelants, ils ne possédaient plus cet éclat que Mr. Darcy avait si souvent admiré. Ils étaient à la place sombres et fatigués, à la vague lumière du chandelier. Il est souvent dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et de l'esprit. C'était en effet véridique dans le cas d'Elizabeth, dont le cœur était accablé, ainsi que fatigué. Son esprit l'était également, et ne traitait pas correctement les informations qui lui provenaient.

_Si Mr. Darcy entrait soudainement dans cette chambre et si j'étais obligée de le recevoir, je suis sûre qu'il serait choqué par mon état présent. Tiens, je suis sûre que je ne pourrais fournir une seule bonne remarque ou réponse à aucune des phrases qu'il pourrait prononcer ! _Pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Il était étrange de réaliser que ses pensées dérivaient amoureusement vers lui, s'arrêtant sur sa stature royale, sa voix douce, parfois calme, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux expressifs, sa façon de bouger, sa posture sur son cheval, ses manières, la force de ses bras, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes...

_Assez, _se dit sévèrement Elizabeth à elle-même._ Arrête d'être stupide et sentimentale. Il y a à présent un gouffre entre lui et toi. Il aurait pu être parfait pour toi, mais il n'y a aucune possibilité de mariage entre vous deux. Il y a toujours le problème de différence de classes, et maintenant ce scandale qui survient à cause de la folie de Lydia !_ Après avoir rappelé son esprit à l'ordre, elle tourna à nouveau son attention sur le miroir et leva la tête.

Les poches sous ses yeux, ainsi que les ombres accusées de son visage trahissaient son manque de sommeil et lui donnaient un air maussade qu'elle détestait. Ses cernes semblaient se moquer d'elle, et la prévenir. Elle avait toujours eu un profond amour pour la vie et les divertissements, même si elle pensait ne l'avoir jamais montré, et n'avoir certainement pas agi comme Lydia.Mais à présent, il semblait que ces cernesauguraient son futur. Elle était condamnée à devenir une vieille fille, condamnée à regarder sombrement le monde, aigrie par la perte de l'homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer et de tout espoir de bonheur futur à cause de la folie de Lydia. Mais là !Elle refusait de s'étendre sur le sujet,au cas où il y ait encore une chance que Lydia et Wickham soit retrouvés et que tout soit remis dans l'ordre.

Son teint était légèrement hâlé, mais c'était à prévoir. Après tout, elle avait voyagé pendant l'été, et elle s'était promenée qu'il pleuve ou que le soleil brille.Son visage semblait pâle cette nuit, mais cela pouvait aussi être attribué à l'éclairage. Soudainement, Elizabeth approcha sa figure du miroir et examina minutieusement son reflet. Qu'est-ce que ces… Elizabeth soupira. Ils l'étaient. Elle avait de légères cernes autour des yeux. Elles étaient à peine perceptibles mais son épuisement les accentuaient, et elles étaient en effet là.

_A quoi t'attendais-tu ? _se réprimanda Elizabeth. _Après tout, tu as dépassé la vingtaine. __Tu seras bientôt considéré comme _très_ vieille. _

La demoiselle soupira à nouveau. _Je n'ai pas la beauté de Jane, qui lui permet de contrecarrer les signes de l'âge._ Son esprit, ayant dérivé jusqu'au sujet de sa soeur, continua sur ce même chemin, car Elizabeth était également inquiète pour sœur la plus proche. Bien que Jane essayait de le cacher, elle avait été profondément blessée par la perte de Mr. Bingley et son moral ne s'était pas élevé jusqu'à sa hauteur habituelle depuis son départ.

_Même Jane s'approche du seuil, songea-t-elle, _secouant sa tête. Selon toute vraisemblance, Mr. Bingley avait été la dernière chance de Jane._ Eh bien, si les choses continuent ainsi, nous serons également ensemble dans le célibat, ou dans le mariage malheureux._

La voix d'Elizabeth résonnait amèrement dans sa tête.De la pitié pour les futurs possibles de sa soeur et d'elle-mêmeenvahit son coeur. Particulièrement pour Jane._Jane mérite mieux. Je suppose que je pourrais être heureuse seule, avec la seule certitude de son bonheur. Elle est si bonne et si jolie, elle mérite un futur heureux. _

Elizabeth se leva, tentant de bannir toute pensée sombre de son esprit en le forçant à retourner à la tâche, et elle décida de s'empêcher de réfléchir à cela. Elle se tourna vers le miroir, étudiant son visage, son profil, et tout ce qu'elle put voir de son dos. Sa silhouette était fine et sportive grâce à ses fréquentes marches. Ses cheveux noirs habituellement relevésétaient à présent attachés lâchement pour la nuit.Ils cascadaient gracieusement dans son dos, suivant ses mouvements alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce. C'était ce que Mr. Darcy avait vu lorsqu'elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon avec Miss Bingley. Avait-il aimé ce qu'il avait vu ?

Finalement éreintée, Elizabeth s'assit sur son lit, puis s'allongea sur les oreillers. _Manifestement,_ se dit-elle, _il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. __Sinon, comment aurait-il pu te demander de l'épouser ?_

Se retournant, elle s'admonesta d'avoir accepté ses préjugés, ne tentant donc pas de connaître correctement Mr. Darcy.Elle s'était aperçue trop tard de sa gentillesse et de son amour. Elle s'était aperçue trop tard qu'elle était capable de voir sous son masque le frère attentionné et modéré qui cachait son véritable visage au monde entier. A présent qu'elle avait pris le temps de bien le connaître, elle réalisait qu'il était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'elle admirait. Il était vrai qu'il avait défauts, mais elle également, ainsi que tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. Les défauts pouvaient être corrigés grâce à l'amour, la patience et le temps.

« Mais certaines erreurs ne peuvent l'être, murmura Elizabeth. »

Et la seconde fille Bennet s'obligea à dormir cette nuit, aspirant à ce qu'elle sentait ne pouvoir jamais être.

_A suivre..._


	3. Reflections

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre trois : **

**Reflections**

**.oO°Oo.**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs parcourait résolument la pièce. Son majordome se pressa pour aider son maître à se débarrasser de son grand manteau et reçut ses gants, sa cane, et son chapeau. Les cheveux noirs et bouclés se découvrirent, sous lesquels deux yeux verts étincelaient d'un éclat dur.

« Je dînerai dans ma chambre, Hubert, dit-il un peu après l'avoir remercié.

- Très bien, monsieur. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Demanda Hubert.

Il n'était pas insulté par le comportement froid de son maître ou son peu de conversation. Son maître avait toujours été un homme de peu de mots et le majordome pouvait affirmer que quelque chose l'attristait au point de le rendre las.

« Oui... Fut la réponse alors que l'homme se tournait vers les escaliers. Oui, j'ai trouvé. Cela sera tout. Je serai dans ma chambre, mais je ne veux pas être dérangé sauf si cela est absolument nécessaire.

- Oui monsieur. »

Fitzwilliam Darcy soupira alors qu'il enlevait son manteau et se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre. C'avait été une dure journée, mais non sans aucun enrichissement. Il avait essayé, pendant des jours, de filer ce malotru de Wickham, mais cela n'avait pas été gratifiant. Finalement il avait envoyé des gens pour tenter de localiser Mrs Young, qu'il pensait posséder l'information dont il avait besoin. En effet, elle savait, bien qu'elle n'hébergeait pas elle-même les fugitifs. Cela lui avait demandé un peu de persuasion et plus qu'un peu d'or, mais il avait finalement découvert où se cachait sa proie. Et ce jour-ci, il était parti, juste pour trouver Lydia et Wickham vivant dans une sordide pièce, dans l'un des mauvais quartiers de Londres. Les préavis de dettes étaient éparpillés sur la table, sous les bouteilles de vin et les verres. La pièce elle-même était sale, manifestement de bon marché. Attablé était Wickham, alors que Lydia était allongée sur le lit. Darcy se remémora les souvenirs de ces quelques heures...

_« Darcy, ricana Wickham . A quoi doit-on cette agréable surprise ? _»

_Darcy fit tout d'abord la révérencecomme l'exigeait la société, bien qu'aucune des deux autres personnes dans la pièce ne se leva et répondit. _

_« Je suis venu de la part des Bennets qui s'inquiètent terriblement pour leur fille._

_- Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, dis-leur qu'elle est avec moi et qu'elle est heureuse, répondit Wickham, se laissant aller sur sa chaise. _»

_Darcy regarda ses deux mains, qui étaient posées sur la table. Aucun de ses doigts ne portait d'anneau d'or. Choisissant d'ignorer cette attitude qu'il recevait et l'homme qui l'arborait, il se tourna vers Lydia. Il s'inclina et nota l'absence d'anneau sur ses doigts. _

_« Dois-je vous appeler Mrs. Wickham, ou êtes-vous encore Miss Bennet? s'enquit-il._

_- Oh! gloussa Lydia. Je suis encore Miss Bennet, mais je serai très bientôt Mrs Wickham, n'est-ce pas chéri ? _»

_Elle adressait cette dernière phrase à Wickham qui se renfrognait depuis son siège. _

_Darcy se tourna vivement._

_«Donc, vous n'êtes pas encore mariés ? »_

_Sa voix était froide et emplie de colère. Les deux hommes présents savaient qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance que Wickham épouse Lydia sans rien recevoir en retour ; la jeune fille étant juste trop sotte pour le remarquer._

_La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un haussement d'épaules. Darcy sortit sa carte._

_« J'exige de vous voir demain à deux heures précises, Wickham. Lydia devra rester seule pour un moment. Nous avons à... discuter sur quelques points. Tu te souviens sûrement où je vis, mais si tu l'as oublié, voici ma carte. Bonne journée. »_

_Sur ces mots, il jeta la carte sur la table, s'inclina, et s'en fut._

Ouvrant les yeux, le gentleman revint dans le présent. Il posa brutalement son poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de frustration. Dieu, qu'il détestait Wickham, et qu'il se détestait ! Le goujat essayait constamment de séduire d'innocentes filles pour arriver à ses fins. Darcy ne le connaissait-il pas lui-même par expérience ? Mais s'il avait dit ce qu'il savait au lieu d'être si orgueilleux, rien ne serait arrivé.

Tout de même, il était un peu heureux de ce qui se passait,dans un mauvais sens. Si cela ne s'était pas passé, aurait-il pu rendre un service à son amour ? Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait trouvé Wickham, mais le fait qu'il faisait cela pour elle donnait aux difficultés de la valeur. Pour sortir le désagréable Wickham de sa tête, Darcy repensa aux jours à Pemberley où Elizabeth leur avait rendu visite...

Il pouvait la voir en cet instant, jouant du piano tandis que Georgiana lui tournait les pages. Elle n'avait pas les compétences de sa jeune soeur, mais ses mains possédaient une élégance fluide alors qu'ils bougeaint sur le clavier, et la douce lumière, alliée à sa robe claire, lui donnait l'apparence d'un ange. Et elle lui avait souri par-dessus la tête de Georgiana. Son sourire était doux, presque intime et cela eut pour effet de faire battre son coeur plus fort dans sa poitrine, et l'espoir renaissait en lui. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pu dormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, son amour pour Elizabeth brûlant en lui. Il s'était résolu à rendre visite à Elizabeth le lendemain matin, et espérait que ses avances seraient mieux reçues qu'auparavant.

Mais il était venu pour trouver Elizabeth en pleurs. Et son coeur s'était serré dans sa poitrine et il avait eu envie de la tenir contre son coeur et faire en sorte que tout aille mieux, car rien n'allait lorsqu'elle était malheureuse. Mais il s'était retenu, aussi difficile que cela soit. Autant qu'il désirait d'embrasser ses larmes pour les faire disparaître, il désirait qu'elle verse ses larmes contre son torse au lieu de les faire couler sur la table comme si elle pouvait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. (**NdC **: Allez traduire ça, si vous en êtes capable. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mas ma phrase est tout de même bancale. ) Ensuite, elle lui avait expliqué et la colère s'était insurgée en lui. Wickham avait tenté de détruire sa vie en essayant de lui prendre Georgiana. Et, par ses mensonges, il avait monté Elizabeth contre Darcy. A présent, il lui causait encore d'autres griefs en s'assurant que les filles Bennet n'auraient jamais la chance de se marier décemment.

« J'aurais du le tuer le jour où je l'ai trouvé avec Georgiana, murmura Darcy dans un souffle. J'aurais du m'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus jamais blesser ceux que j'aime une nouvelle fois. »

Son esprit continua à dériver loin. Il pouvait de remémorer combien Elizabeth était belle dans sa détresse. Belle, mais douloureusement belle. Et, incapable de lui résister, impuissant, il avait fait ce dont il avait envie depuis si longtemps. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait embrassé sa délicieuse bouche.

Darcy pouvait presque sentir Elizabeth dans ses bras alors qu'il revivait son souvenir. Elle sentait si bon, ses cheveux étaient si doux. Son corps semblait être fait pour être contre le sien, alors qu'il l'approchait de elle et qu'il quémandait sa bouche. Elle avait tout d'abord été hésitante, puis elle avait répondu au baiser et son coeur avait fait un bond plus grand encore. Son corps voulait aller plus loin, mais sa raison restait plus "gentleman" et le forçait à reculer et être satisfait. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Bien que ses yeux restaient clos, perdu dans un dream, sa main glissait lentement vers son sein et retirait le mouchoir qui y avait été placé, juste au-dessus de son coeur. L'élevant jusque son nez, Darcy le renifla et savoura l'odeur qu'il savait être d'Elizabeth. Comment cela serait-il, songea-t-il, de se réveiller à ses côtés chaque jour ? Comment cela serait-il ?

Il pouvait les imaginer en ce moment, en un couple marié, se promenant sur les terres de Pemberley. Il se serait penché et aurait choisi une rose pour elle, et elle aurait ri avant de la mettre dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils auraient dîné ensemble et dans la soirée elle aurait joué du piano. Puisqu'ils seraient mari et femme, ils n'auraient plus à se plier aux règles de la société. A la place, il lui aurait montré son amour par tant de moyens. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, la caresser. Tenir sa main et se pelotonner contre elle la nuit. Il pouvait presque la voir dans une chemise de nuit en dentelle, montant dans leur lit...

Son caleçon se serra soudainement. Darcy s'éveilla de son rêve et y réfléchit. _Avoir des enfants serait bon, _pensa-t-il, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il s'était parfois demandé ce que cela ferait. Etre capable de n'être qu'un avec Elizabeth. Bien sûr, il serait non seulement le plus aimable mais aussi le plus attentionné des amants...

_Calme-toi !_ se réprimanda Darcy alors qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. _Tu ne sais même pas si elle t'aime !_

_Son baiser semblait te le montrer_, une petite partie, coquine, de son être lui disait doucement.

Darcy avait une fois encore ce sourire idiot collé au visage. Il l'admettait. Encore...

_Lorsque cette affaire sera terminé, j'irai lui rendre visite et je verrai comment elle me recevra, _décida-t-il._ Peut-être son coeur est-il plus disposé à mon égard, mais je dois être sûr. Et si elle ne m'aime pas, j'essayerai de m'en faire une amie._

Se décidant, Fitzwilliam Darcy se déshabilla pour dormir et s'allongea sous ses draps. Imaginant Elizabeth allongée à côté de lui, il s'aventura dans la terre des rêves où lui et son amour pouvaient marcher ensemble, côte à côte, tout en connaissant la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Un sourire heureux se forma sur son visage et un mot murmuré traversa ses lèvres :

« Elizabeth. »

_A suivre..._


	4. Joyous Occurences

**Chapitre Dernier**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Joyous Occurences**

**.oO°Oo.**

Les deux hommes trottaient sur la route, côte à côte sur leurs chevaux. Leurs humeurs étaient représentées avec précision par la couleur de la robe de leurs cheveux, l'un étant blanc et l'autre noir. Le cavalier du cheval blanc était dans un état évident d'excitation. Il semblait vouloir aller plus vite, sans penser au risque d'épuiser leurs chevaux. Ses yeux luisaient de joie et un large sourire qui s'étendait sur tout son visage. De temps en temps, il parlait avec animation à son ami, exprimant ses espoirs que le cavalier ne voulait plus attendenre et chaque mile dépassée semblait augmenter son bonheur.

Son ami, d'un autre côté, portait une sérieuse expression sur son visage alors qu'il chevauchait sa monture noire. Son regard vert était curieusement absent et maussade; son attention n'était clairement pas dirigée vers son ami à qui il ne répondait que par grognements, et son silence répondait aux bavardages excités de l'autre. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés créaient des ombres sur son visage et son menton cognait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il chevauchait le long du chemin. Manifestement, il cherchait intérieurement un conseil.

Soudainement, le cavalier sur la monture blanche poussa un cri de joie.

" Darcy ! cria-t-il, tournant vers son ami un regard heureux.

- Hum ?" grogna l'autre.

Tiré de ses réflexions, il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui, notant la distance à laquelle se trouvait la maison. L'expression de son visage changea légèrement alors qu'il se remémorait sa structure.

" Nous sommes près ! dit le premier. Allons-y !"

Sur ce, il encouragea son cheval à galoper sur le terrain, incapable de contenir son excitation.

Un étrange mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir passa sur le visage de Darcy avant qu'il donne un coup de pied à son cheval pour le faire galoper.

**

* * *

**

A l'intérieur de la demeure des Bennet régnait un véritable remue-ménage alors que les gentlemen galopaient en vue de Longbourn.

**"**Jane ! appela Mrs. Bennet. Tu dois te dépêcher et te préparer, Mr Bingley arrive !

- Comment, il y a quelqu'un avec lui, Maman ! cria Kitty. Qui cela peut-il être ?

- Cela n'est pas important, Kitty, éloigne-toi de la fenêtre et aide Jane à s'habiller, lui répondit Mrs. Bennet. Elle doit être prête à temps !"

Mais Elizabeth, déjà habillée, lisant dans la chambre lorsque cette annonce fut faite, alla aux nouvelles.

"Un autre cavalier ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourrait-il être..."

Sans même penser à finir ses réflexions, Lizzy se débarassa de son livre et courut à la fenêtre. Les cavaliers approchaient à pleine vitesse, et il était aisé de reconnaître Mr Bingley. A ses côtés, sur une monture noire, chevauchait en effet un autre homme. Ses cheveux bouclés voletaient dans le vent créé par la rapidité des chevaux, et alors qu'ils s'approchaient, il leva la tête.

Elizabeth en oublia de respirer._C'était_ Mr Darcy ! Nerveuse, elle tapota ses cheveux et sa robe. _Oh! _pensa-t-elle soudainement._ Et si Lady Catherine lui avait rendu visite et lui avait révélé ce que je lui ai dit ?_

Une nouvelle fois, elle souleva le rideau, et regarda par la fenêtre. A présent, elle pouvait voir les expressions des visages des cavaliers. Le visage de Bingley exprimait simplement l'extase et le bonheur d'être si près de sa fiancée. Mais le visage de Darcy était plus difficile à décrypter. Il semblait être penché sur quelque chose et chevauchait par-dessus la nuque de son cheval. Précipitamment, Elizabeth lâcha le rideau et s'assit pour attendre les arrivants d'une digne manière, et non avec souci.

Darcy se sourit à lui-même alors qu'il chevauchait tout près de Longbourn. Il avait vu la figure à la fenêtre et avait reconnu cette silhouette et cette chevelure, même ce visage, bien qu'il soit encore à une certaine distance.

_Oui, je viens, Elizabeth_, lui murmura-t-il malgré la distance._ Mais comment réagiras-tu à mon arrivée ? J'espère favorablement, pour ma chère tante qui m'a donné une raison d'espérer..._

**

* * *

**

Si l'on n'avait pas l'expérience de l'excitation et de la précipitation comme tout ceux qui couraient autour de la maison, pour se rendre présentables et préparer l'arrivée de Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy, on ne pouvait croire à ce qui arrivait. Pendant que les gentlemen passaient dans la salle de séjour, toutes les femmes étaient occupées à broder, coudre, étudier ou lire. Jane leva les yeux, un sourire au visage alors que Bingley entrait dans la pièce, et il vint droit à elle après que les politesses eurent été remplies. Darcy se tint simplement sur le côté comme à l'accoutumée et observa attentivement Elizabeth. Elle se tenait debout, mais refusait de croiser son regard. A la place, elle examinait le sol.

" Ma chère Mrs Bennet, s'écria Bingley. Comme il est bon d'être de retour ! Je pensais que peut-être pourrions-nous sortir nous promener. Je vois que la campagne est toute belle aujourd'hui, et Darcy ici présent n'a pas encore eu la chance de la découvrir.

- Oui, bien sûr ! approuva Mrs Bennet. Prenez vos affaires, mes filles."

Après quelques minutes, le groupe sortit, excepté Mary qui avait prié qu'on l'excuse, car elle se sentait fragile. Au début, tout le monde resta ensemble, mais Mr Bingley et Jane s'écartèrent bientôt et prirent de l'avance, désirant être seuls.Tout deux en tête, ils prétendirent ne pas remarquer la distance grandissant entre eux et les trois autres, bien que cela soit leur réel but. Bientôt, ils ne furent que simples points tant ils étaient loin.

Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, et Kitty marchaient ensemble, cette dernière désirant se libérer de l'imposante présence de Mr Darcy. Elizabeth était nerveuse et silencieuse, ne sachant que dire. Mr. Darcy désirait simplement être débarassé de Kitty depuis qu'il y avait certains sujets sur lesquels il désirait discuter avec Miss Bennet et qu'il sentait ne pouvoir soulever en présence de sa jeune soeur.

Alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une route qui menait hors du chemin, Kitty leva soudainement les yeux vers sa soeur.

"Lizzy, peut-être pourrais-je rendre visite à Maria pendant un moment ? demanda-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure. J'aimerais la revoir et ne l'ai pas fait depuis siiiii longtemps !

**-** Oui, oui, bien sûr, repondit Elizabeth d'un ton distrait. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devions tous lui rendre visite. Transmets-lui mes respects, Kitty."

Avec un signe de tête, Kitty s'éloigna de la route, heureuse d'être libre de l'imposante présence de Mr Darcy. La dite personne poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, il était seul avec Elizabeth. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lizzy commença à parler.

Elle parla rapidement et fermement. Au nom de sa famille, elle le remercia d'avoir sauvé Lydia et sa famille de la honte et de l'humiliation. Darcy écouta tout cela avec une légère impatience. Il aimait entendre la voix d'Elizabeth, mais il n'avait pas pensé à sa famille lorsqu'il cherchait Wickham. Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle et il le lui dit rapidement. Saisissant cette opportunité, il continua :

"Vous êtes trop généreuse pour jouer avec moi. Si vos sentiments sont les mêmes qu'en avril dernier, dites-le moi. Mes sentiments ni mes désirs n'ont changé, mais un mot de vous peut me rendre à jamais le silence ( **NdA **: c'est une citation du livre. **NdT** : j'ai fait à peu près la même chose, même si j'ai un peu écrit de mémoire... ).

_Voilà le moment de vérité_, songea Darcy. _Va -t-elle m'aimer, comme le récit de la visite de ma tante Catherine m'a fait croire ?_

Elizabeth ne put que rougir et détourner le regard pendant un moment. Elle avait espéré entendre ces mots depuis si longtemps. Et à présent ils étaient dits. Darcy _l'aimait _encore et lui donnait une autre chance de bonheur. Entendre ces mots la choquait encore et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration et réunir ses pensées.

" Monsieur Darcy, dit-elle en haletant, examinant encore le sol. V-Vous ne savez pas quelle... joie ces... mots me d-donnent."

Mais Darcy sentit qu'il pouvait alors qu'il la dévisageait, l'espoir se répandant en lui et illuminant son visage. Un sentiment de chaleur intense naquit en sa poitrine et il attendit impatiemment qu'elle continue.

"Je sais que la dernière fois, je... j'ai dit que vos...attentions n'étaient pas... bienvenues. Mais... maintenant j-je ressens juste une grande joie... et je dois confesser que... que j'en suis arrivée à... vous aimer."

Elizabeth débita rapidement les deux derniers mots, puis leva les yeux pour être témoin de la réaction de l'homme debout à ses côtés.

Darcy put juste l'observer, une large sourire sur le visage, ses yeux étincelant d'amour et de joie. Il lui semblait que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant il battait fort. A cet instant, grâce aux deux mots flottant dans l'air entre eux, il sentait qu'il pouvait sauter dans les airs et s'envoler, tant sa joie était grande. Prenant la main de son amour dans la sienne, il eut envie d'entendre ces mots franchir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

" Etes-vous sérieuse, Elizabeth ? Vous m'aimez ? la questionna-t-il, ressentant ceci trop beau pour être vrai.

- Oui, je vous aime, répondit-elle, plus sûre de sa réponse devant un tel bonheur."

Extatique, Darcy embrassa les mains serrées dans sa forte poigne. Il en oublia ses principes le temps de s'agenouiller, se moquant de savoir si la route était ou non sale.

" Elizabeth Bennet, je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ? demanda-t-il, ne désirant pas attendre une seconde de plus pour faire sienne cette dame après qui il avait tant soupiré.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle ses yeux étincelant de ses larmes de joie. Oui, bien sûr."

Bondissant de ses genoux, il rapprocha la femme de lui.

"Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il rapprochait leurs figures l'une de l'autre. J'aime cette idée (**NdT **: Littéralement " j'aime ce son", mais c'était mieux de le traduire ainsi )."

Sans attendre une réponse, il combla l'intervalle entre eux, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait espéré et attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Et à présent, elle était sienne.

Elizabeth fut légèrement surprise lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, mais cela était si bon d'être ainsi ensemble, et elle se remémora leur dernier baiser. Elle ne désirait plus que ses lèvres bougent sur ses siennes et ouvrit légèrement la bouche alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser et l'approchait plus près de lui. Ses mains aboutirent et s'enchevêtrèrent dans ses boucles alors qu'ils se serraient plus fort, s'abandonnant dans l'intensité de leur baiser.

Beaucoup trop tôt pour eux, ils s'écartèrent pour manque d'air, bien que Darcy embrassa ses paupières, et ses joues, faisant disparaître les larmes de joies qui y coulaient. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent légèrement, Lizzy lui sourit en rougissant.

" J'aime également cette idée, mon seigneur, répondit-elle."

Elle était si adorable que Darcy n'avait plus qu'à l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle ne protesta pas et répondit avec ardeur, se pressant contre lui et le caressant.

Mais Darcy avait à rester gentleman, et, même si elle était à présent sienne et même si son corps désirait plus, il savait qu'ils devaient tout d'abord annoncer leur mariage à sa famille.

_Inutile de mentionner que notre nuit de noces sera sûrement parfaite_, songea-t-il en lui-même. Il se contenta donc de déposer un baiser sur le nez d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle lui faisait la moue. Soudainement, il laissa échapper un grand et joyeux éclat de rire, souleva Elizabeth et la fit tourner en l'air encore et encore au milieu de la route, se moquant qu'on les entende ou qu'on les voit. Elle poussa un cri aigu de joie devant cette nouvelle expression d'amour et rejeta la tête en arrière pour voir la monde tourner.

Essoufflés, ils furent finalement forcer de s'arrête et Mr Darcy regarda Miss Bennetavec des yeux adorateurs. _Bientôt Mrs Darcy_, se corrigea-t-il en son esprit. Avec un petite révérence, il offrit son bras à la rougissante jeune femme.

" Y allons-nous, ma dame ? demanda-t-il avec amour.

- Certainement, mon seigneur, répondit-elle, prenant son bras."

Elle lui sourit et Darcy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Cette belle créature lui avait offert sa vie, et lui avait promis le bonheur. En cet instant, Fitzwilliam Darcy se jura qu'il mériterait cette femme. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour et la confiance qui animaient ses yeux et son visage. Il jura ne jamais briser cette confiance, et ce coeur.

Ils se retournèrent donc, marchant ensemble sur le chemin de la vie et de l'amour, se moquant de leur devenir, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.


End file.
